Harry Potter y ?
by GilNarNim
Summary: nuevo capitulo!!!!!! karin conoce a draco
1. karin eres una bruja

Harry Potter y ????????  
  
Era una noche como cualquiera en, Berlín, Alemania Karin una joven de 15 años pelo de un negro tan oscuro como la noche y unos ojos tan azules y místicos como el mar miraba por la ventana de su habitación miraba las estrellas era lo que más le gustaba ver las estrellas le recordaban a su difunta madre ya que esta le decía de pequeña cuando su abuela falleció que cuando moría se convertía en una estrella para vigilar a sus seres queridos siempre ese mensaje se le quedo grabado a Karin por el resto de su vida en eso vio algo que la desconcertó Una luz muy brillante se le queda viendo por un momento y en eso la luz se apago y se convirtió en una hermosa lechuza blanca tan blanca como la nieve entro por la venta por la que miraba Karin dejándola sorprendida tenia una carta atada a su pata derecha y miraba a Karin de una manera que se entendía que le quitaran la carta y así lo hizo en el momento en que se la quito la lechuza salió y desapareció inmediatamente Karin desabrocho la carta y leyó  
  
  
  
Colegio Howarts de Magia  
  
  
  
Director Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Orden de Merlín Primera Clase,  
  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación  
  
Internacional de Magos)  
  
Querida Señorita. Brant:  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Howarts de Magia por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio  
  
Muy cordialmente  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directora adjunta  
  
PD: lamentamos no haberle mandado la carta antes pero estos motivos se le darán a conocer el primer día de clases por lo mismo de que no se le entrego esta carta hace cuatro años usted comenzara su estancia en Howarts en el 5° curso  
  
Howarts?? Colegio de magia?? 5° curso???-se preguntaba Karin -PAPA!!!!- grito y bajo corriendo las escaleras-PAPA!!!!!! Mira lo que me llego-le mostró la carta a su papá- Karin no se parecía nada al señor Brant no ella era totalmente el aspecto de su madre el Sr. Brant era bajito de pelo güero y ojos cafés -Karin??-pregunto-cuando recibiste esto??-lo acabo de recibir hace 5 minutos papá-bien cariño creo que es hora de que hablemos sobre un secreto de tu madre-que secreto-pregunto Karin-bien tu madre era una bruja y no falleció de un para cardiaco la mataron Karin la mato el mago más poderoso de su tiempo Lord Voldemort en el mundo mágico no pronuncian su nombre le temen lo llaman el innombrable, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, El señor tenebroso, el señor de la oscuridad todavía no se sabe por que perseguía a tu madre solo ella lo sabia por eso huimos hacia aquí Alemania nunca me quiso contar su secreto pero creo a ti ya te lo dijeron eres una bruja al igual que tu madre y debemos regresar a Inglaterra para que puedas acudir a Howarts el mejor colegio de magia en toda Europa mañana mismo partiremos hacia Londres al Callejón Daiagon 


	2. malfoydraco malfoy

Al dia siguiente el señor Brant llevo a karin a londres imediatamente se hospedaron en el caldero chorreante -papá? Puedo ir a dar una vuelta por el callejón? -ah? Si cariño ve-y asi karin salio al callegon al ver todo lo que habia ahí se quedo sorprendia todo era tan mágico?? Pues obviamente si si todo lo que habia ahí era para hacer magia asi caminaba fijándose en cada tienda que habia se metio a todos lados floris y blotts,(n/a no se como se escribe) ollivanders, madam malkim ,la tienda de quiddich todo era asombroso se metio a una tienda que le llamo bastante la atención llamada -- ------ era una tienda de articulos de broma se quedo paralizada al ver todo lo que habia choco con dos gemelos pelirrojos que estaban saliendo y vio toda clase de bromas después entro a una agencia turística y vio un folleto ahí que la dejo con la boca abierta era sobre un lugar llamdo magic land era una isla el con un parque de diversión el hotel miles de alberca se veia que era un lugar sorprendente salio de la agencia y siguió caminando se metio a una tienda de animales donde habia gatos de todos los colores los gatos eran el animal favorito de karin simpre le hubiera gustado tener uno pero desafortunadamente era alergica a ellos al salir de la tienda de animales se fijo que habia una multitud de chicas (y uno que otro chico) gritando Carlos te amo!!!! Ó javier estas bien bueno!!! Y cosas por el estilo karin subio la vista y se fijo que se encontraba frente a una tienda de discos y alos que les gritaban eran un dueto llamado 004 y estaban firmando su nuevo disco muggles & wizards Karin se acerco para verlos de cerca y valla se quedo asi O.O uno de ellos era moreno de ojos verdes pelo negro y muy muy pero muy buen cuerpo el otro era igual de cuerpo pero rubio y de ojos azules parecia que los dos no tenian mas de 17 años Saliendo de ahí ya con el disco autografiado karin solo penso -que tios!!! Y comenzo a correr sin fijarse hacia donde iva de pronto levanto la vista y vio a alguien corriendo en su dirección penso que podria cambiar de rumbo pero parece ser que el otro chico con el que choco pensaba lo mismo asi que...  
  
AHHHH!!!-karin choco con y callo al suelo-oye ten mas cuidado-dijo la persona con la que habia chocado-lo siento realmente lo siento-dijo ella al levantarse lo vio un chico de pelo rubio lo llevaba despeinado y unos flequillos le caian por lo ojos estos eran grises muy profundos y frios era alto y parecia tener un buen cuerpo-estas bien??-pregunto karin-si-dijo muy frio el chico-entonces se le quedo viendo a karin y sonrio que sonrisa los dientes muy blancos y rectos se diria sonrisa "colgate" -y como te llamas?- pregunto-ah yo? Karin ... karin Brant -mucho gusto yo soy malfoy ....draco malfoy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Si lo se corto y malo pero prometo que mejorara en un futuro recuerden que los primeros capitulos (unos 5 ) son la introducción donde karin conoce a los demas protagonistas y se entera de los problemas después de eso ya vendra la accion REVIEWS!!!! 


End file.
